Si
by Miyuki19
Summary: Si vous n'aviez plus qu'une journée à vivre que feriez-vous ? Gaa/Naru. UA Cette fiction n'a pas été écrite par moi mais par une amie, Misa. Je la publie simplement sur mon compte. Bonne lecture.


Si vous n'aviez plus qu'une journée à vivre que feriez-vous ? Cette question semblait si innocente, comme ça, sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je la lisais, et la relisais. Comment est-ce que je souhaiterais passer cette dernière journée sur Terre ? Et bien, je la passerais sans doute avec mes amis, ma famille, tous ensemble ! On rigolerait. J'avouerais mon amour sans limite à ma meilleure amie, Sakura, je lui demanderais un unique baiser, puis lors de mes dernières heures je dirais au revoir à tout le monde, j'embrasserais mes parents, je me coucherais et je m'endormirais paisiblement dans mon dernier sommeil sans doute. Oui cette question est vraiment innocente. Elle l'était en tout cas. Avant que je n'apprenne la nouvelle. J'arrivais au lycée tranquillement ma bonne humeur affichée sur mon visage, mais quand je vis la tête d'enterrement de mes amis mon sourire s'évapora.

- Hey les mecs qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Personne ne me répondit, ils me regardèrent tous avec étonnement.

- Quoi ?  
>- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Me demanda Sasuke.<p>

- Au courant de quoi ?

De quoi il parle ? Pourquoi cette ambiance si pesante dans ce groupe ? Je remarquais enfin l'absence étrange d'un ami. Il était toujours le premier arrivé d'habitude ! Malade ?

- Je vais te raconter. Me dit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le banc à coté de nous.

Je fis de même, sentant que l'annonce n'allait pas me plaire. Effectivement j'apprenais que mon ami absent avait eu un grave accident, une voiture l'avait renversé , il était à l'hôpital et il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre, sa famille étant à l'étranger il allait donc mourir seul ? La sonnerie du lycée retentit et je me remettais tout juste de la nouvelle. Pourquoi aller en cours ? Mon ami a besoin de moi ! Je me relevais du banc, pris mon sac posé à mes pieds et partais en courant pour sortir et me diriger au plus vite vers l'hôpital un peu plus haut. Ces quelques heures, je les passerais avec lui et pas enfermé dans une salle de classe avec un prof qui raconte des merdes que je n'écoute même pas ! J'arrivais et demandais sa chambre, on m'y emmena en silence. L'infirmière tapa et ouvrit la porte, elle me laissa entrer puis referma derrière moi. Je regardais mon ami allongé sur son lit, des tuyaux reliés à ses bras. J'approchais lentement, il me regarda en souriant légèrement.

- Hey Gaa... - Hm - ça va ?

Raaah des gifles... je me mettrais des gifles des fois ! Il Souria de nouveau.

- Oui...  
>- Je... euuh. - Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?<p>

Je m'approchais un peu plus du lit et pris place dans le fauteuil juste à côté.

- Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis dit que les cours n'étaient pas importants... je... préfère être avec toi !

Je pris sa main et la serrait un peu.

- Les cours c'est le plus important... espèce d'idiot...

- Hey ! Le plus important pour l'instant c'est toi compris ?

- Si tu veux... dit-il en soupirant.

- Si je ne suis pas là pour mon meilleur ami... c'est que je suis un minable...

- Ton meilleur ami... c'était pas Sasuke aux dernières nouvelles ?

- C'est toi que je connais depuis la crèche baka !

Il me regarda quelques secondes puis fini par tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Le ciel bleu, le soleil étincelant.

- J'aurais aimé , faire plus de choses dans ma vie...

Sentant que le ton se faisait plus serieux, je me mis à fixer moi aussi l'extérieur. Je restais silencieux. Que dire ?

- Je sais... dis-je finalement en serrant un peu plus sa main.

- Tu comptes faire quoi... ?

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas... après les cours... en vacances... tu vas faire quoi ?

Cette question si banale, me bouleversa complètement, sachant qu'il ne serait plus là lors des vacances. Dans quelques heures ou peut-être même quelques minutes il ne sera plus.

- Je... sais pas. Partir en voyage avec mes parents sans doute ! répondis-je en n'osant pas regarder ses yeux qui s'étaient posés sur moi.

- Sympa...

Mon portable vibra et je regardais qui m'appelait. Ma mère. Aïe ! Elle a dut apprendre que j'ai séché.

- Je peux répondre tu penses ?

- Oui

- Bon...

Je décrochais.

- Allô ?

- OU TU ES ABRUTIS ?

- M... Maman calme toi !

- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS ! POURQUOI TU N ES PAS EN COUR HEIN ?

- Quelque chose de plus important à faire...

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que les études tu peux me le dire ?

- Ce qu'il y a de plus important que les études... pour moi... il y a les amis !

Je raccrochais et rangeais mon portable dans ma poche.

- Tu vas te faire engueuler... ricana t-il.

- Je m'en fiche !

Une machine se mis à sonner plus rapidement, je levais les yeux vers l'appareil et regardais ensuite mon ami.

- Ne stresse pas ce n'est rien...

- Si ce n'est rien pourquoi ça bip-bip comme ça ?

- Bah... ça indique juste mon rythme cardiaque donc en toute logique ça veut dire que...

- Que ton coeur a accéléré c'est bon y a pas encore écrit con sur mon front !

- Non... pas encore...

- Gaa !

- Quoi ?

- Tsss...

- Aller te vexe pas pour si peu !

- Je ne suis pas vexé !

- Pas du tout...

Un silence s'installa. Puis la machine s'affola de nouveau, et ce coup-ci un gémissement de souffrance s'échappe des lèvres de mon ami.

- ça va ?

- Oui... Oui ça va...

- Sûr hein ?  
>- Naruto...<p>

- Quoi ?

- De toute façon, je vais crever...

- Je sais... mais je n'arrive pas ...

De nouveau cette machine qui s'affole et ce gémissement si terrifiant, sa main serra la mienne un peu plus fort. Ma gorge se noua, et des larmes inondèrent mes yeux. Pas déjà !  
>La " crise " se termina et une nouvelle commença, plus forte que la précédente à en juger par ce cri étouffé qui me donna des frissons. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, alors qu'il se cambrait sous la douleure. Je n'osais pas bouger j'étais complètement tétanisé et j'avais mal moi aussi de le voir dans cet état. L'accident de voiture a été si violent que ses organes ont été atteints mais je n'imaginais pas que sa allais lui faire si mal !<br>Lorsque le silence revint de nouveau dans la chambre, je repris ma respiration essayant de calmer mon coeur qui battait un peu trop vite. Je me levais du fauteuil et m'asseyais au bord du lit, puis avec mon pouce j'essuyais ses quelques larmes.

- Pourquoi... demandais-je finalement.

- Hm ?

- Tu es trop jeune tu dois pas crever comme ça ! T'as encore rien fait de ta vie... c'est vraiment trop injuste...

J'avais beau essuyer ses larmes, les miennes coulaient abondamment sur mon visage à présent.

- C'est sûur... la vie est une chienne...

- Même plus que ça !

Alors qu'un nouveau silence commençait à s'installer, je repensais à la question que j'avais vue la veille sur l'ordinateur. Cette question qui m'avait paru si futile, si idiote ! Mais qui en réalité ne l'était pas... C'est vrai... Si nous n'avions plus qu'une journée à vivre, on se dit qu'on fera pleins de choses pour en profiter, mais au final que faisons-nous réellement ? Le bip régulier de la machine commença à ralentir petit à petit. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus ça ralentissait. ça y est. C'est vraiment la fin. Que dire dans ce genre de moment ? Que faire ? appart pleurer et dire qu'on n'oubliera jamais les bons moments passé en sa présence...

- Naru...

- Oui ?

- Tu ferais... un truc vraiment stupide pour moi ?

- bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux...

-... Tu pourrais... m'embrasser ?

La question m'étonna énormément et me bouleversa tout autant. J'entendais ce foutu bruit ralentir encore et encore. Je me penchais et l'embrassais tendrement. Puis je me redressais et entendit un son aigu et très dérangeant. Je relevais les yeux vers la machine et vis un long trait vert... c'est fini... Une infirmière entra dans la chambre l'air triste elle me regarda et éteignit l'appareil avant de sortir rapidement. Je regardais le visage paisible de mon meilleur ami. La vie n'est rien qu'une pute ! J'appelais ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, je sentais que mes jambes ne me porteraient pas bien longtemps, mon coeur me faisait un mal atroce et les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'arrêtait devant l'écran de mon ordinateur, toujours allumé avec, sur cette page internet cette phrase : " si vous n'avez plus qu'une journée vivre que feriez-vous ?".


End file.
